The Dimensional Crack
by NightNinja16
Summary: A huge crossover With Steven Universe, Homestuck, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall, and Star VS the Forces of Evil. Has so many shipping, I couldn't put them all here. WARNING Defies Homestuck shippings Katnep and PB J. Also defies Wendip from Gravity Falls. Fourth and fifth chapters feature swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first Fanfiction. It's a pretty big crossover, so the first five chapters are exposition. But it's not boring! Please read and review. (Has Over the Garden Wall, Homestuck, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, and Star VS the Forces of Evil. Read and Review!**

Chapter One

The Starting Point

Our story begins in a small town on the peninsula of Delmarva. This town is known as Beach City, ironically, for such a small town. And on the beach, there is a large temple. From within this temple, there came a cry, so loud, it shook windows across Beach City.

"Amethyst!" cried Pearl, "For the last time, this is not the way to deal with a corrupted gem!" In a bubble above her hand was a small blue-green spherical gemstone.

"Calm down, Pearl." Replied Amethyst, "I was only gonna use it to play tennis with Steven."

"If you did that, it would destroy the entire City!" Pearl exclaimed, irritated that she had to explain this so many times.

"It would do _WHAT _to Beach City?" Steven cried, incredibly shocked.

"Steven, calm down. If that happened, I woulda stopped it." Amethyst reassured him. "I did it already once. How hard would it be to do it again?"

"You got lucky winging it, so to speak." Pearl said, exasperated. "If you had stuck to the plan, we would have-" Her sentence was cut short by an enormous rumbling that set off car alarms all over the city. Greg, Steven's father, rushed into the beach house.

"What happened?" He exclaimed. "Is Steven allright? Where's Garnet?" Connie, Stevens closest friend from Beach City, was next to enter. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the temple door glowed bright red, opened, and Garnet came rushing out.

"Bad news. Theres been a dimensional crack." She said, calm despite the emergency. "We need to head into the temple _**Now.**_"

"When will you guys tell me what a dimensional crack does?" Steven asked for the fourth time. "Or at least what it _is_" The Gems were heading through the temple

"A dimensional crack is when something breaks a hole in space-time that is so large, it causes anomalies in multiple dimensions" Pearl explained. "as for what it does…" She trailed off at the end of her sentence, and was interrupted by Amethyst.

"She doesn't know." She said proudly. "The ever-wise Pearl doesn't know. Now you know that she can't answer everything. I'm not dragging this fact out or anything, but…".

"It's not like you know, Amethyst!" Countered Pearl. "No-one knows!"

"Wait, this has never happened before?" asked Steven. "Then how do you know about it? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Peridot came close to causing one before you were born, Steven," said Pearl. "But Rose stopped her. To this day, we still don't know how. We were unconscious."

Garnet stopped them as they entered a light-blue room with holoscreens all over the walls. "The Dimension Center." She said. "Were here."

The gems took no time getting to work. Pearl entered coordinates into a computer, Garnet was looking for errors on a holoscreen, and Amethyst was operating a machine that looked like a combination of a toaster and a blender. "I can't find anything wrong with our universe, thankfully." Garnet reported. "Pearl, search through nearby dimensions" Pearl typed in a long string of numbers, and almost immediately red dots started popping up on the holoscreen.

"My god…" Pearl said, dumbfounded "I had no Idea there could be so many anomalies! This is bad."

"There are only four of them." Observed Steven. "That doesn't seem like that much"

"Steven," Pearl replied, "Peridot said the most any crack has caused before was two. That's double. Garnet?" she asked. "What have the anomalies caused?"

"One caused two universes to combine, and the others…" Garnet paused mid-sentence. "God no. This is not good" The gems quivered. Anything bad enough to scare Garnet was especially bad news.

"What happened?" Amethyst asked.

"The other anomalies… they caused the warp pad to be cloned and sent to other dimensions. The worst part is that these pads don't need a gem to operate. This means that any monster can get into our universe.

**And so it begins. Stay tuned for Over the Gravity Falls!**


	2. Over the Gravity Falls

**Hey! Chapter two already! Actual crossover happens this time!**

Chapter Two

Over The Gravity Falls

"Hey, careful with that!" Stan Pines called. "This isn't just some china set!" Soos, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were moving a large slab of crystal that Dipper had found in the woods. "Dipper, this is the best thing you've found ever!" Stan exclaimed.

"Grunkle Stan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dipper questioned. "Usually when I find something in the woods it's bad news."

"Are you kidding?" Stan replied. " People will come from all over the northwest will come to see it!"

"Grunkle stan, it looks like a sparkly bottle cap." Mabel observed.

"Tourists like shiny things!" Stan defended. "Look, I just need Soos and Wendy to put the glass case on, so why don't you see if there are any urban myths for me to exploit." The Pines twins agreed, and headed out to the front porch with Dipper's journal.

"Mabel let's face it. I've read this book cover to cover. We aren't gonna find anything."

"Well, the sparkle bottlecap wasn't in your book, was it?" Mabel confirmed.

"Excuse me." Said a voice. Dipper panicked and shut the journal quickly and put it down beside him. "Sorry to disturb you" said a tall brown-haired boy. "I was just wondering if this was the Mystery Shack."

"It is." Dipper answered. "Home of the time-zone famous horse riding another horse. Of course, it's not actually here, we just have a photo. Are you new in this town?"

"Uh… no" the boy replied. "My family was heading for Seattle, but our car broke down. I guess we're spending our vacation here."

"There are _Gnomes _in these woods?" said another voice.

"What?" Exclaimed Dipper. He looked to his left and saw a younger boy, probably about six or seven years old, reading his journal. The strangest part was that he was wearing a teapot on his head. "Hey!"

"Woah! Greg, give him back his journal." The tall boy said.

"Wirt, there are gnomes in this town! We didn't see any gnomes in The Unknown!" Greg replied.

"The Unknown?" Dipper questioned.

"Now is not the time to talk about The Unknown, Greg! And why are you wearing your halloween costume?" Wirt said in an irritated tone.

"I brought it in case we needed to go on an adventure! I packed yours, too, Wirt."

"You guys have adventure clothes?" Mabel asked. "What adventures have you been on?"

"We went into a place called The Unknown, and we met a talking bluebird and a creepy woodcutter and I battled the north wind and we had to escape a creepy guy called The Beast and we took a boat full of frogs!" Greg proclaimed with excitement.

"That sounds super neat!" Mabel said. "This summer we stopped my creepy ex-boyfriend from taking over the town and we found dinosaurs and we found out who the 8th-and-a-half president was and met a creepy triangle guy…"

As Greg and Mabel talked about their adventures, Dipper made conversation with Wirt. "My name's Dipper. It's nice to meet you, Wirt." Dipper introduced himself and Mabel. They talked for a while, and finally a question made it's way out of Dipper's mouth. "I know this might be personal, but this has been bothering me. Did all that stuff Greg was talking about really happen?" He asked. "And before you say that I wouldn't believe you, I will. Trust me, It's been a pretty crazy summer."

"I-" Wirt began. "Yes. It all happened. Even I don't understand how, but it did. The bluebird was named Beatrice, the woodsman was warning us about The Beast, and The Beast almost killed Greg. After I defeated The Beast, we woke up in a river, which is how we entered The Unknown. After that, we-" He stopped, getting emotional. "We woke up in a hospital. My friend Sarah was there. I never found out what happened to Beatrice, or the woodsman, or any of the people we met." He smiled at Dipper. "And I know it wasn't a dream because Greg experienced the same thing."

"Sounds like you had a hard time." Commented Dipper. "All the stuff that mabel is talking about isn't nearly as dramatic. Or depressing." A frog hopped up towards Greg.

"Jason Funderburker!" Greg exclaimed. "So _that's_ where you went!"

"I guess he was just making friends with Waddles." Mabel pointed out. Her pet pig was coming closer to them.

"Greg, we better head back to the hotel. Do you want to take the scenic route through the woods?"

"Yeah! maybe will see gnomes or the 8th-and-a-half president!"

"So, Wirt, do you think you'll come back here soon?" Dipper asked.

"Probably. I kinda want to see that horse riding another horse."

"Yeah, come back!" cried Mabel. "And bring your adventure clothes! And Jason!" Dipper and Mabel watched as Wirt and Greg walked off into the woods. "Think they're gonna be okay?" Mabel asked.

"I'm pretty sure they can handle it." Dipper said confidently.

**Next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
